Electro-Choc
Electro-Choc is an electro house radio station that appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. It is hosted by legendary DJ François K. The second downloadable episode The Ballad of Gay Tony expands the station with a new DJ, Crookers, while Episodes from Liberty City does not include the François K program. Electro-Choc is non-stop and plays no commercials or advertisements, much like MSX FM and Rise FM in Grand Theft Auto III. Electro-Choc can be heard playing in Niko's Algonquin Safehouse. Crookers is the DJ of Maisonette 9 and plays their setlist inside the club. The logo of Electro-Choc resembles a headset socket. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' rendition DJ: Francois K, real name Francois Kevorkian, a very prominent real-life French DJ on the New York nightclub scene since 1977 up through most of the 2000s. During the peak of his career, around 1982, he DJ'd at legendary nightclubs such as Paradise Garage and Studio 54. Genre: electro house, post punk * Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) * Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) * One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) * Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) * K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) * Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) * Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) * Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) * Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) * Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) * Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) * Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) * Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and Episodes from Liberty City rendition DJ: Crookers, a duo consisting of Phra and Bot out of Milan, Italy. They are most famous for their 2008 remix of the song "Day n' Nite" by Kid Cudi. Many of the songs are their own material, and was showcased to promote their upcoming 2010 album "Tons of Friends". Within the game, Crookers are broadcasting live from Maisonette 9 (but unlike Vladivostok FM's DJ being visible in Bahamas Mamas, they are not seen in person at all). Genre: fidget house, electro house, hip house * Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) * Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) * Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella)" (2009) * The Chemical Brothers - "Nude Night" (2003) * Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) * Miike Snow - "Animal (A Capella)" (2009) * Jahcoozi - "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) * SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) * Black Noise - "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" (2009) * Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kelis) - "No Security" (2009) Trivia * "No Security" (by Crookers) is played after the final mission of The Ballad of Gay Tony before the ending cutscene . * Niko Bellic will say Electro Choc as it is spelt, even though the DJ pronounces it "Electro Shock" * If the files for this station are viewed, it is revealed that the entire playlist is one 44 minute file. It plays in the same order every time, much like stations of the GTA III era. * Electro-Choc is played inside Brucie Kibbutz's penthouse, Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse and Maisonette 9 (TBoGT only) * This is the Algonquin Triads favorite station. Crookers' Dialogue Crookers speak in Italian in between songs, though others believe they are also combining Spanish and Portugese. They also say some phrases in English, as they are actually proficient English speakers in real life. Beginning of "Jump Up": *Italian/Part English: "Senti la musica, senti la vibrazione! Non puo' andare meglio di cosi'!Resident DJ Crookers! Here we go!" *Full English: "Feel the music, feel the vibration! It can't get better than this!! Resident DJ Crookers! Here we go!" Beginning of "Kid Conga" *Italian: "Liberty City! Ci siete, o no??" *English: "Liberty City! Are you here, or not?" Middle of "City Under Seige" *Italian: "Hellmix live, di legendary mala suerte Crookers! Electro-Choc!" *English: "Hellmix live, of legendary bad luck Crookers! Electro-Choc!" (Could refer to "Mixhell", a group featured in the mix) Middle of "Nude Night": *Italian/Part English: "Maisonette number nine! Numero nove, Maisonette!" *Full English: "Maisonette number nine! Number nine, Maisonette!" Beginning of "Bad Men": ''' *Italian: "E a noi ci piace la birra, le donne e le macchine! Principalmente le donne però, le macchine e la birra, insieme no. Le donne﻿ va bene con tutto!" (laughs) *English: "And we like beer, women, and cars! Mainly women, but cars and beer ... not together! Women go well with everything!" (laughs) '''Between "Bad Men" and "Animal" *Italian: E in questo club non entri! Non è che vieni qui ed entri! No! *English: You won't get in this club! No! Middle of "Watching You" *Italian: "Questo è un mix dal vivo, di la club capitale de mondo!Ciao a tutti!" *English: "This is a live mix, in the club capital of the world! Hello to everybody!" Beginning of "Boxer": *Italian: "Noi non siamo DJ, siamo calzolai! Siamo I Crookers!" (later) "Liberty City, come!" *English: "We are not DJs, we are shoemakers! We are Crookers!" (later) "Liberty City, what!" Beginning of "Stick N" *Italian: "Grazie, Grazie, Grazie, giù il cappello per Tony Prince!" *English: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, hatts off for Tony Prince!" Middle of "Knock You Out" *Italian: "La vuoi sentire la musica, è Crookers! M9 (Maisonette9) con le mani fuori!" *English: "Do you wanna hear the music? Crookers is here! M9 (Maisonette nine) put your hands up!!" Beginning of "Boom Da" *Italian: "Crookers! Dal vivo da M9!" *English: "Crookers! Live from M9 (Maisonette9)!" Beginning of "No Security" *Italian: "Liberty City! Are you ready? Siete pronti? *English: "Liberty City! Are you ready? See also * Rise FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays house music. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays electro music. * SF-UR, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays house music. * Fresh FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays electro music. * Vladivostok FM, a radio station in Episodes from Liberty City that plays house music. * Deadmau5, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that plays house music. de:Electro-Choc es:Electro-Choc pl:Electro-Choc ro:Electro-Choc Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City